As is known in the art, there are various ways for supporting the grid plate in fluidized solids contacting systems For example, in the catalyst regenerator described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,595,384, the grid plate is supported by means of a cylindrical skirt which rests on a refractory ledge in the regenerator vessel.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,836,902 there is disclosed a circular support for suspending a dished grid plate The circular support is welded to the vessel wall at a point above the grid and may be welded or fastened to the grid plate. In this way the grid is supported from above.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,023 there is disclosed a fluidized bed combustor having a gas distributor, supported, at least in part, by means of a conical sidewall.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,326 discloses an apparatus in which a grid plate is supported by means of two sets of annular legs, one having a smaller diameter than the other.
As can be seen from the foregoing references, various structures have been employed for supporting grid plates in fluidized solids reactor vessels. Some of these designs were particularly concerned with accommodating the thermal expansion and contraction that exists between the grid plate and the vessel, particularly during cyclic operations. With the ever-increasing temperatures used in fluidized solids contacting processes, the thermal gradients between the grid plates and the vessel shells have become greater, necessitating improvements to address those thermal stresses. Additionally, stresses have been encountered in fluidized solids contacting apparatus as a result of pressure loads between the grid plate and the vessel walls. Thus, there remains a need for improved structure for supporting grid plates, particularly flat grid plates from vessel walls in fluidized solids contacting apparatus.